Barbecue grills are very widely used today. Presently, one of the most popular grills, a kettle-type grill, is being marketed by the Assignee of the present invention, Weber-Stephen Products Co. This barbecue grill consists of a generally semi-spherical bottom bowl having a circular open top with a cooking grid slightly below the upper rim of the bowl. A fuel support grid for charcoal is positioned below the cooking grid. A generally semi-ellipsoid top cover can be placed on the bottom bowl. The barbecue grill is generally constructed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,091, also owned by the Assignee of the present invention. The grill can be supported by a tripod leg arrangement of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,906. The kettle configuration with and without the legs are registered trademarks of the Assignee of the present invention. The kettle can also be supported on various carts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,788 and 5,076,252, also owned by Weber-Stephen Products Co.
Typically, grills are sold in disassembled form. As a result, the consumer or owner assembles the grill. Consequently, continuous efforts are made to simplify the assembly of the final product. For example, the grills described above can be made with only a few basic tools. In some instances, no tools are required. In addition, continuous efforts are made to both strengthen the final assembly and to increase safety of the final assembly.
For structural strength and economy, metal tubing has proven eminently suitable as legs for outdoor barbecue equipment. Yet, on the one hand, permanent factory mounting of these legs can be impractical since this adds considerable bulk to the unit, e.g., added size for packaging and shipping. On the other hand, attachment of the tubular legs to the bottom of the cooking chamber can result in damage to the cooking chamber and any porcelain finish on the grill. One approach that addresses this is the use of sleeves with bayonet sockets permanently attached to the bottom of the cooking chamber for receiving and cooperating with each of the supporting legs. The present invention is an alternative to such a design. Specifically, the sleeves are eliminated and the legs are attached directly to the bottom of the bowl without risk of damage to the bowl or its finished surface. In addition, the enhancements of the present invention interconnect the legs together both easily and with minimal effort.